The Four Seasons
A neverending tale about a terrible war..... Blurb When the clans lose the battle with the Dark Forest, they are givin a second chance but find themsleves in a neverending war with the Dark Forest, threats outside the clan, and a terrible witch! Then the Dark Forest steals the power from StarClan and plan to destroy the world. The clans must collide as one so they can save themsleves and the world. Then five cats must fullfiled a prophecy and find out one may be lost forever.... Books There are four sets to the series. All of them relate to eachother,and the books may be in two parts because of how long the series is. All sets have seven books and ten or thriteen chapters. Set 1 Second Chance-The clans are givin a second hance when the Dark Forest defets them,but find themselves in a neverending war. Lion's Curse-When Lionblaze is taking a walk,he mets a witch that puts a curse on him that will change his life forever...... The North Star The Whispering Cave Black Mist The Return of SkyClan- The Nine find outs that there is going to be a tenth cat, but the cat is in the long last clan; SkyClan. So they must travel to find her.... Ginger Sparks- Set 2 Coming out June 12,2012. Emarald Heart The Silver River Midnight's Star Exiled Silverpaw's Prophecy The Sercet of Emarald Collapse Set Three Coming out September 23,2012 The Serch for Tawny The Lost The Bramble's Star Forgiving The Shadow's Sercet Captured The Rescue Set Four Coming out TBA Jani Returns Lies, Lies, Lies She Had To Run Away Into The Deep The Other Side The Last Leaf The Battle of The Stars Triva *I've thinking of doing something like this many months before I read Warriors (but with Animal Crossing)Then I came up with this idea during Forest Of Sercets. I changed a buch of stuff since then. Please don't steal. *The Last Hope is the older version of this. This is the reason why I didn't countine that story is because I renuined it to this. The story about how I came up with this will be anncounced soon. *Some of the books are related to other books (not warriors) so if you read the books that are like my series, i'm not copying. Many of my own ideas are used. *Always read the books in oder, unless you want to be confused. *I changed a few things in SkyClana nd other clans. *I named Brightheart's kit's Stickkit, Snowkit, Gingerkit, and Sunkit. One of them will be a main charie. I don't really know if that's they're real names, so don't start correcting me that they have the wrong names once The Last Hope coms out. *A lot of the stories have songfics in them. Polls Short stories Before The War: Tigerstar's Plan - This is what happened before the war. Specials After The War: A New Generation- This is what clan life was like after the war. '' ''The Four Seasons: Untold Tales- These are untold stories tht happened during the Four Seasons. Songfics Sound The Bugle- Fetured in The North Star. About Dovewing after Bumblestripe died.(Spoiler) Better in Time- Summary coming soon, not fetured in the fanfictions. Take Me Away- Fetured in The Lost. About Silverpaw. 'More coming soon!' Extras The Four Seasons Polls- This is where you get to vote for your favorite charcter, least favorite charcter or pairing, and books! The Four Seasons Charries- A list of most of the charries and about them. The Four Seasons/Field Guide- A filed guide to the series. The Four Seasons Album- An album with all the songfics! Category:Fanfiction Series